SuFin Drabbles
by Yekaterina Vera
Summary: Finland finds out some fetishes that his husband has. Story will remain as 'Complete' because each one is separate.
1. Feet

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic.

A/N: I'm going to turn this into a series of drabbles about different kinks/fetishes/basically anything about Finland that gets Sweden all hot and bothered. If you have any suggestions, tell me! Otherwise, I'm just going down a short list I made. I was thinking about doing another series of drabbles like this one, except for Finland. Is anyone else under the opinion that Finland is a seductive minx that's out to give Sweden awkward boners? XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Finland can almost remember every detail of when he found out. He and Sweden were just fooling around while Sealand was at Latvia's house. Finland was letting Sweden push him onto the edge of the bed to undress him when he noticed that Sweden had froze. Sweden was staring intensely at Finland's sock covered feet as if in a trance. Confused and curious, Finland wriggled his toes playfully. Sweden groaned. Knowledge dawned on Finland and he smiled coyly. Feeling mischievous, Finland slowly raised his right foot to Sweden's cheek and rubbed circles into it slowly. Sweden leaned into the touch and breathed in deeply, letting out a heavy sigh. Finland almost giggled. Sweden had a foot fetish! Finland would make sure to take advantage of this in the future. Finland yelped and looked back down at Sweden. Sweden had taken Finland's ankle in one hand and stuck his mouth onto the arch of Finland's foot to suck on it lightly. Finland wrinkled his nose. It seemed kind of gross to do something so unhygenic, but at the same time—Finland shifted, panting slightly—it was arousing. As Sweden slowly moved his way up Finland's leg, Finland finally let out a giggle at his husband. As long as it made Sweden happy, Finland was okay with his weird kinks. However, Sweden was not getting any kisses until he brushed his teeth.


	2. Fat

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You all made me very happy. Now enjoy and relish in Sweden's weirdness!

* * *

For some reason, Finland couldn't stop baking. His sweet tooth had kicked in with a vengeance a month ago, and Finland was started to get addicted to sweets. He would bake at least one thing every day. He lamented the weight gain, but at the same time it was fascinating to sit and squish at his belly fat.

Sealand loved the weight gain, if only because Finland now made a nice pillow. He would fall asleep with his head resting on Finland's stomach much more often than even when he was younger. Finland figured that this was a plus.

The thing that confused Finland though, was the effect his new flab had on his husband. More often than not, Finland would find himself being pulled into Sweden's arms just so he could grab and squeeze at Finland's belly. Sweden would do this for as long as he was allowed before Finland would get tired of it and pull himself away.

Sweden's apparent fascination was both confusing and entertaining. When they retired to their room at night, Finland had fun slowly stripping off his shirt and watching the effect it had on Sweden. Sweden's eyes would dilate, his breath would quicken, and a tent would always form in his pants. It never failed to arouse Sweden to see Finland's chubbiness.

Finland's fat drove Sweden mad and Finland was NOT complaining when he was being driven into the bed by Sweden and having his belly kneaded.


	3. Wife

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff! They taste like sweet, sweet sugar to my muse. On to the next one! Of course we can't forget the most prominent of Sweden's kinks! Enjoy more of Sweden's weirdness. He's so adorably dorky and awkward looking! Sorry it's short and doesn't have much of anything in it. :/ Let me know if you have any suggestions to add to Sweden's kinkiness.

* * *

It was something Finland noticed immediately, but back then he had brushed it off as another of Sweden's weird quirks. He thinks the first obvious hint was when Sweden introduced him as his wife. Finland supposed he could count the night before that when Sweden shared his sleeping bag with him, but that could have just been genuine kindness or worry. It doesn't matter in the long run, anyway. The fact is that Sweden definitely has a 'wife' kink. He took pleasure out of calling Finland that damned word at every chance he was given. All day, every day, it was wife this, wife that. He even had Sealand calling Finland "Mummy". The other nations would snigger behind their hands when he was called wife in public (Although, Finland preferred that over the times when the nations would cover bloody noses *coughHungaryandJapancough*) It was mildly irritating, but in the end, Finland didn't really care. It was just one of many things about Sweden that was off.

Besides, it was well worth the slight humiliation of being seen as the woman in the relationship when Finland could bring Sweden to his knees just from wearing a dress and letting Sweden know that his "wife" needed attention.


	4. Spanking

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any of it's characters.

**A/N: This is for the anonymous reviewer Iggy, who mentioned that they liked seme!Finland and suggested spanking. Sorry it took me so long, but I just wasn't feeling the seme!Finland vibe (and I was being lazy), but I finally got it out! As an apology for how long it took, I'll be posting another chapter later today. Enjoy the extremely rare seme!Finland and know that it killed me inside to write him like this.  
**

* * *

"Beg for it!"

Currently, Sweden was laid out on Finland's lap with his pants and underwear around his ankles. Finland was stroking the back of his thighs teasingly, waiting for Sweden to cave in to his desires. He knew that eventually Sweden's walls would come down.

Under his ministrations, Sweden lasted almost two minutes. He broke and begged for Finland to punish him. Finland began to spank him.

"After each hit, I want you to count, out loud, which number it was."

Finland smacked him twenty times. By the end of it, Sweden's face was flushed and he was harder than ever. Finland then laid Sweden out on the bed on his stomach.

This WAS where the smut used to be before I was asked to edit it out. I apologize to those who wanted to read it, but didn't get a chance to.

Afterwards, Finland got up to get stuff to clean them up and they fell asleep soon after.


	5. MPreg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and its characters. **

A/N: So, I was asked to edit the last chapter because of its content. If you got to read it, awesome. If you didn't, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have to take the whole story down because of one chapter. Here's the other chapter that I promised, so enjoy!

* * *

Finland could not, for the life of him, get into a comfortable position. It was two in the fucking morning and here he was, tossing and turning in the fucking bed. It was because of the fucking parasite growing in his stomach! It'd been in there for roughly four months and it was starting to show.

Finland shifted again. Gah! He couldn't take it anymore! He got up from the bed that he and Sweden shared and waddled out of the room. His target destination was the bathroom down the hall. The baby had been pressing on his bladder lately and as a result, he had to pee more often.

After relieving himself, instead of going back to bed Finland went into the kitchen. He began to raid the fridge for something to snack on. Milk, cheese, leftovers from that night's dinner, aha! Salmiakki! Finland took out the treats and ate one.

At that moment, Sweden appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing still up?" Sweden asked.

"Ah, Sweden you scared me! I just couldn't get comfortable. My back hurts."

Sweden walked over and stood so that he was behind the other and started to rub Finland's shoulders. He slowly massaged downwards until Finland was less tense.

"Is that better?"

"Mmm, yes. Push harder."

Sweden wished that his mind would stop interpreting the noises that Finland was making into something that they weren't. His wife was so beautiful like this; pregnant with his child and melting under his fingers. If Finland didn't stop making those noises, Sweden was going to snap.

Finland was in heaven. Those hands! The evil aches were being banished by them! He truly felt as though he could sleep for days if Sweden kept it up.

As much as he felt like jelly, Finland's red flags went up when Sweden's hands moved to his sides. Before he could react, Sweden had lifted him up, turned him around, and set him on the table. Sweden kissed Finland.

Though surprised, Finland just decided to go along with it. He kissed back and even started giving his own little massage to Sweden's abdomen. Sweden pulled back a little to groan.

Sweden's hands now roamed the swell of Finland's baby bump, which gave him more pleasure than it should have. He felt pride in the fact that it was his baby growing inside of Finland, and not some other man's. In a way, Sweden had marked Finland as his and the more primal part of Sweden loved it, relished in it even.

Finland moved his hands over Sweden's, which had just been resting over the baby bump while he was thinking. He intertwined his fingers with Sweden's larger ones and gave them a light tug. It succeeded in pulling Sweden out of his thoughts and those bright, sea-green eyes pierced him.

"What's got your mind preoccupied?" Finland gave words to his wondering.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sweden continued with kissing Finland and touching his stomach. His mouth forged a path down Finland's neck and chest, and after he'd knelt, Finland's belly. He littered the lump with kisses, finding himself highly fascinated with it. He still just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that there was a child growing in there, another Peter.

Finland watched as Sweden practically worshiped his stomach. He was half expecting Sweden to start bowing and praying to it and holding out a peace offering or something.

Feeling something in his lower regions, Finland began to wonder how he should bring up to Sweden the fact that he had to go pee again.


	6. Dresses

"You should wear a dress."

"What?!"

"You should wear a dress."

Finland stared at Sweden in shock. Sweden had asked some pretty weird stuff of him before (he didn't even want to think about that incident with the viking outfit), but this took the cake for things Finland didn't want to do.

"No!" "Yes." "No!" "Yes." "No." "Yes."

There was no way Finland was going to do this. He refused to put a dress on!

* * *

"You look very pretty, Wife."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sort of. I was bored today so I wrote this in like, the five minutes before class started. **


End file.
